The present invention relates to an arrangement for the fastening of a grinding sheet at a rotatable grinding wheel or disk of a grinding apparatus, in which the grinding sheet includes flexible fastening lugs or tabs and is adapted to be fixed at the grinding wheel or disk by means of clamping elements by way of these fastening tabs or lugs.
During the painting of automobile bodies, at first the corresponding body parts are provided with a primer or filler. This primer coating must be smoothed out by rubbing down before the cover paint coat, properly speaking, can be applied. The rubbing down is realized by means of grinding apparatus which include a rotating grinding disk and a grinding sheet arranged thereat. As a rule, the grinding apparatus are manually guided by an operator over the surfaces to be rubbed down and smoothed out. In case of a wet grinding operation, the grinding sheets are thereby not secured at the grinding disk. If during the rubbing down operation the grinding sheet should be displaced with respect to the grinding disk, then the operator can easily correct the same.
However, if one seeks to automate the grinding or rubbing-down operation, i.e., if the grinding apparatus is to be guided by an automatic machine, the grinding sheet has to be necessarily secured at the grinding disk. The same is true, as to the rest, also in case of a dry grinding operation, in which the grinding sheet does not adhere at the grinding disk, as during the wet grinding operation, by reason of adhesion forces. However, it has been found that during the grinding or rubbing-down operation, the grinding sheet exhibits a slippage with respect to the rotation of the grinding disk. With a fixed grinding sheet, this slippage becomes disadvantageous. It leads to warpings and deformations of the grinding sheet and therewith to surfaces that are not rubbed-down and smoothed-out neatly.